


Figuring It All Out

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's Shirtless Torso, Domestic Fluff, Figuring Things Out, For Science!, Humor, I Even Looked It Up, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Waking up to someone in his bed nearly made Magnus panic until he remembered Alec had moved in, after that he starts realizing just what he was missing out on.





	Figuring It All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Coming to terms, Observing
> 
> As we hit Day 3, I want to remind everyone that the stories are officially linked together so I'd start with reading Day 1 for Shadowhunters Advent Calendar otherwise you'll be left scratching your head.

On the third day of Advent, Magnus and Alec's true love gave to them, figuring out how to live in the same space.

Now that Alec was all moved in and the boxes his things had come in put away, Magnus had to deal with the fact that he now had another person living with him who wasn't exactly a roommate.

The next morning when he'd woken up with an arm around his waist had nearly caused him a panic attack until he remembered that he and Alec were finally living together. This felt like it was going from one extreme to another, and it was taking all of Magnus' might to keep his cool when a hazy-eyed Alexander walked into the kitchen looking for breakfast and coffee.

Don't get Magnus wrong, he doesn't regret the decision to let Alec move in, but it wouldn't be a stretch to say that going from their first kiss to moving in together on the same day is throwing him a bit.

They sat down and enjoyed a quiet breakfast that morning with small talk thrown in here and there to let the other know they were interested in whatever topic the other wanted to talk about should they actually want to talk at all.

As the clock turned to eight that morning, Alec got up from his seat looking remarkably more awake than he was previously when he sat down to eat his toast and eggs while reading the newspaper at the same time.

Magnus was much more into reading old fairytales in the morning while having a nice cup of tea which told Magnus that the both of them came from two totally different worlds, which wasn't at all a bad thing, but it put into perspective how little he knew about the man whom he called his boyfriend.

Magnus was finally digesting what he'd missed in not being more physically close to the man who he claimed to love, and it was shocking him.

Alec in the morning is like a sluggish marching band whose drummer had fallen asleep while playing, and he found that so fascinating because Magnus was automatically wide awake with all engines going, but he never once regretted or skipped his cup of English Breakfast tea in the morning while reading about Alice's Adventures in Wonderland or the classic Winnie the Pooh tales which kept his childish, creative side alive and well within the early morning hours and on throughout his day.

Alec, it seemed, liked to sit down to some breakfast and the local news before he went for a run around the block so he could start with familiarizing himself with the neighborhood and to get his morning exercise in.

All of these things were so immensely fascinating to Magnus as he watched his boyfriend go about his day as if he had no problems sharing a space with Magnus. But it was Magnus who had, had to figure out how to accommodate another person so suddenly into his life as he hadn't had another person living with him in the last five years.

Church and Chairman Meow excluded as they were the loves of his life even surpassing Alexander. "Hey, Magnus?" Alec asked from behind Magnus waking the Asian up from his daydreaming.

"Hm?" Magnus asked turning around from his vanity to see a surprising sight that made him blush as well as take in the sight before him like a man that had been deprived of water for two entire weeks.

There Alec was, standing in just his black cotton pajama bottoms that were hanging so seductively low on his hips that the V leading to his nether region teased at him making him want to imagine just what was under those pants.

"Magnus," Alec said looking at him as if he was wondering if his boyfriend was okay.

"Sorry, I'm back. Yes, Alexander?" Magnus asked him trying to cover up his shameless ogling of Alec's half-naked body. If he hadn't just waxed poetic about the teasing lower-half of Alec's body, he'd feel more inclined to now wax poetic about the hard lines of his abdomen that looked like they were sculpted from pure limestone and set into a plaster cast mold just to help emphasize their brilliance.

"I'm pregnant," Alec told him with a remarkably straight face which forced Magnus to once again return to reality.

"Huh?"

"I can hear the poetic waxings rolling through your mind from here."

With the completely fair indignation of a man who'd just been caught ogling his boyfriend not just once but twice, Magnus squawked like a chicken with, "I'll have you know, I fell in love with your voice first! Everything else was secondary!"

The musical laughter that rang from Alec's throat and lungs was like a symphony of cats having gotten the canary, "I know, I know, I know, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, I wanted to know if I could use your body wash and shampoo until I'm able to get my own."

"Oh, yeah, yes, sure you can."

"Thanks."

Without really meaning too Magnus stared at Alec's backside commenting, "Hate that your leaving, but seeing you go gives me such a great view."

Alec playfully smacked his own ass causing Magnus to laugh at him as he went into the bathroom.

They might be figuring things out as they go right now, but despite Magnus' initial misgivings about having Alexander officially in his life, he doesn't see him regretting it any time soon.


End file.
